


Journée de Repos

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le plaisir d'un dimanche matin est sans doute la chose la plus agréable quand on peux profité d'un lit confortable dans les bras forts de Luxus et préparait le petit déjeuné pour ses amis. C'est dut moins se que pense Fried alors qu'il observe sa petite famille s'éveiller lentement.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 2





	Journée de Repos

C’était agréable de pouvoir se prélasser dans son lit parfois. Fried se permettait quand il n’avait pas à se préparer pour une mission à se lever un peu plus tard, paressant au lit une petite demi-heure de plus. Cela faisait simplement du bien. Le lit semblait plus confortable encore quand le mage runique pouvait se blottir amoureusement contre son compagnon. Une fois bien réveillé le jeune homme se levait et se préparait pour une journée à la maison, laissant Luxus a regret seul dans leur chambre. Malheureusement il était le seul adulte vraiment responsable de la maison.

Il fallait bien quelqu'un de mature dans le groupe.

Il laissait ses longs cheveux tressés sur son dos, dégageant son visage pour les tâches ménagères qu’il avait prévu aujourd’hui. Fried se glissait sous la douche, profitant que la maison dorme encore pour savourer un long moment sous l’eau chaude et les huiles aux odeurs envoutantes qui démêlait les muscles.

Il enfila les premiers vêtements à porter de main, ses cheveux soigneusement lavés et de nouveau tressés tombant encore humide sur la chemise de Luxus. Le blond ne lui en voudra pas de lui emprunter une de ses chemises, bien au contraire le chasseur de dragon semblait adorer voir Fried dans ses habits trop grands, laissant sonodeur sur ses habits comme la sienne sur sa peau.

Pour Fried c'était agréable d'être parfois dans les vêtements plus large de Luxus et il mentirait qu'il n'en jouait pas certaine fois pour acquérir certaine faveur. C'était de bonne guerre.

Avec un pantalon serré et une paire de chaussons, le jeune homme se sentait prêt à préparer le petit déjeuner de son équipe.

Une journée libre signifiait un petit déjeuner moins copieux mais plus sophistiqué que ceux qu’il préparait presque machinalement les autres jours. C'était un autre plaisir des journées de repos. Fried préparait silencieusement les jus de fruits, sortant la pâte à crêpe qu’il avait préparée la veille du réfrigérateur. Les crêpes doraient rapidement, prenant place dans l’assiette de chacun avec du coulis fait maison et du sirop d’érable.

Fried manœuvre avec aisance les différents plats, passant sans mal des crêpes aux jus de fruits. Il nettoyait à chaque fois la vaisselle sale, détestant voir les plats s'empilait à coté de lui dans l'évier.

Il avait l’habitude de cuisiner, mais la cuisine d’une journée de repos respirait quelque chose de particulier. D'habitude il préparer un repas rapide, souvent du pain et des toasts. C'était bon, nourrissant au moins pour tenir jusqu'au repas de midi quand ils ne partaient directement en mission. Mais les jours calmes comme ceux-ci, cela respirait quelque chose de domestique et de doux. Fried suspecter que cela soit juste qu'ils profitaient du calme, pouvant se permettre de paresser un peu et de se détendre sans le stress des missions ou l'agitation de la guilde.

Il finissait de préparer une petite salade de fruit quand il eut du mouvement dans les chambres des autres membres de l’équipe. Le mage cuisinait depuis déjà plus d’une bonne heure, perdu dans ses pensées et la préparation d’un petit déjeuner variés et européens. Les crêpes étaient prête et encore chaude, le jus de fruit tout juste presser tandis que d'autre chose cuisait encore.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le bruit se déplace vers les escaliers et enfin le couloir de leur maison.

Rapidement la petite cuisine fut remplie, ses amis semblant s’éveiller avec la délicieuse odeur de crêpe chaude et de pain chaud que Fried sortait une fois parfaitement doré et moelleux pour accompagner le beurre et la confiture qu’il avait sortie des placards.

Evergreen fut étonnamment la plus rapide, prenant place à table face à une infusion que lui avait préparé le cuisinier devant sa place. La belle jeune femme était vétu d’une simple robe d’été, avec une paire de pantoufle, faisant pale figure avec son style habituelle.

Elle commençait sans honte ses crêpes, remerciant son ami quand il lui déposa une petite coupe de salade de fruits et un grand verre de jus d'orange à coté de son assiette. Fried prit plaisir à discuter avec elle, terminant de préparer le petit déjeuné.

Bixscrow fut le suivant, habillé comme tous les jours mais visiblement affamé en prenant place et dévorant son petit déjeuné et un des pains qui était posé devant lui dans une petite corbeille. Le tout sous les yeux désapprouvés d’Evergreen qui lui lança plusieurs piques que l’homme répondit avec joie.

Quand Luxus arriva, Fried avait pris place à table , attendant le blond pour commencer son petit déjeuné tandis que leurs deux amis commençaient une discussion passionnante sur les manières à avoir a table et le programme paresseux de la journée. Luxus prit place à côté de lui, déposant un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres avant d’entamer sa propre assiette.

Fried regardait ses amis, sa petite famille mangé gaiement, le cœur gonflé d’un sentiment agréable en profitant d’une journée calme ensemble. Il sourit, prenant part à la discutions de ses amis alors qu'un paisible dimanche commencé.


End file.
